


Brick By Brick

by Daejaetae



Category: Do Kyungsoo - Fandom, EXO, Kai - Fandom, Kim Jongin, Kpop - Fandom, Kyungsoo - Fandom, Lee Taemin - Fandom, SHINee, SM Rookies, ot5 - Fandom, ot9 - Fandom
Genre: 2 endings, Baekhyun - Freeform, Bottom Lee Taemin, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen/ Jongdae, Depression, Do Kyungsoo - Freeform, Five Stages of Grief, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kim Jongin - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Suho - Freeform, Taemin / Jongin, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Yixing, a depressing one and a happy one, apperance from do kyungsoo, kim minseok/ xiumin, lee taemin - Freeform, taekai - Freeform, the only characters are literally jongin and taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daejaetae/pseuds/Daejaetae
Summary: Jongin recalls a better time in his life when Taemin was still alive. He deals with the conflicting emotions of love and hate, trying to figure out where he stands in life now that his best friend and lover is dead. While all of this is happening he experiences the 5 Stages of Grief.





	Brick By Brick

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> This book depicts an unhealthy relationship and a slight bit of emotional abuse. If you are easily triggered by suicide, abuse, self harm, curse words or pornographic imagines, I advise you please not to read further on. Please know that I'm only asking you keep yourself safe and comfortable. If at anytime this book makes you feel unsafe please stop reading, don't worry my feelings won't be hurt.
> 
> Warning:  
> -unhealthy relationship  
> -emotional abuse  
> -suicide  
> -self harm  
> -cuss words
> 
> I WARNED YOU TWICE NOW AND I'LL KEEP DOING IT THROUGHOUT THE SHORT STORY. READ AT YOUR OWN WILL. Please take caution.

I wrote this because there is little quality Taekai fanfiction out there. I would like to think this is good but my writing will improve over the years so maybe i will look back on this and think, "Wow, this is shit." But oh well, thank you for reading my story/stories. I'll try to get better and i hope you enjoyed this short story. I feel like it needs a more to it so it might need to be edited over time. Constructive criticism is very much welcome, so please in the comments tell me what i might be able to fix or change up to make the story better. Again thank you.


End file.
